


Girl's Night

by CoraMelon



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraMelon/pseuds/CoraMelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy has a night out with the girls. Takes places sometime early on in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night

Mindy hasn't seen the girls in forever. Gwen was busy with her family. Maggie was teaching in a new school that didn't serve breakfast. Alex has been traveling for the past year. Mindy knew she was at fault. She was busy and after the Casey break-up, she was all over the place. Ever since her and Danny got together, things have felt stable for the first time. She wasn't wondering "what if." She didn't have a guy check list on her all the time. She wasn't constantly looking for that short term guy who might end up being a long term guy. Mindy was happy being with Danny. Just being. 

Danny and Mindy were sitting comfortably at Danny's place. He was reading a medical book while doing some paperwork. Mindy was suppose to be doing some paperwork as well but she kept staring at Danny. So this is what it's like to be dating your best friend. You've already seen each other's bad side, you've met each other's former lovers, and you still want to be together. 

"Mindy you are thinking too loud." says Danny without raising his head. 

"Danny. If someone told you five years ago that you would deeply in love with Mindy Lahiri, what would you have said?"

"I would say they were crazy. I rather jump off a bridge."

"Hey!" Mindy hits Danny's chest. Danny laughs. "You thought it would be that difficult to believe that you would have a sexual relationship with me?"

"Sex? Oh I definitely would think it was possible."

"What? Sex is more feasible than a relationship?"

"Oh Yeah. I was always attracted to you."

"Really?"

"With that ass. It was hard not to." Danny smiles at Mindy. 

Mindy blushes. Danny continues. "But I'm glad we're together and our relationship is more than just sex." Danny puts the book down. He takes the file from Mindy's hands and tosses it aside. He pushes Mindy until she is lying back on the couch.

"Babe. This looks a lot more sexual."

"I have to enjoy it now. I'm going to be on call tomorrow night. All night."

"Tomorrow night? Oh! I forgot to tell you. I'm going out on a girl's night tomorrow night."

"What?"

"Yeah. You are going to be on call so it works out."

"Who is attending this girl's night out?"

"Gwen, Maggie and Alex."

"Oh really the tier of best friends. Alex knows about us?"

"Yeah! They all do."

"Alex is ok with it?"

"Danny she is a big girl. Besides she is dating some Spaniard now. I'm excited. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Yeah. You should go. But don't get too crazy." He kisses her neck. "I don't want anyone flirting with you besides me."

"Flirt with me Castellano."


End file.
